


You know I love you, right?

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: And Galo is there to help, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean kinda??, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lio just doesn't care for himself, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Lio doesn't take care of himself much after saving the world, so Galo takes care of that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	You know I love you, right?

"You need to take care of yourself, Lio." Said Galo, determined, attracting Lio attention.

Sometimes, after saving the world together and defeating Kray, and then helping all the burnish that were still alive, blocked in the ship, he tried to help Lio with things like eating, sleeping enough or even showering.

It wasn't easy for neither of them, at first Lio would work himself to literal death, he would wake up and help with the distribution of the supplies, the settlement of the burnish in the shelters and their integration in the city, all day, till at night he collapsed on Galo's desk, while working with some files.

For the first days, after saving the world, Galo wasn't even sure he ate enough, Lio always said "I'll eat when I'll know my people are safe"

So he made sure to have snacks with him, or blankets, because Lio was _ cold _ . Lio, was  _ always  _ cold, so Galo started to give him his jacket, to make sure he was warm, even if Lio didn't noticed or complained, he didn't care, he wanted his friend to be safe and sound, that was all that mattered.

"What?" Asked Lio, confused and slightly tired, after all it was almost dinner time.

Galo sighed, and then he kneeled down, in front of the friend. "Lio, it's been over a year after… you know, and I think you should take more care of yourself, I'm here to help but- I need you to work with me"

"I'm working."

"No you're not, you've been reading the same file for an hour, you're tired, let's eat and then sleep."

"Galo, I need to work, they need me and you know it too." Lio tried to reason with him, he was right in the end, none of the burnish was in the condition to help the others, as much as Lio was doing, they were struggling healing and learning to live their life, but Lio needed to do that to.

"Lio, you can't help people if you don't help yourself first." Galo smiled, hoping Lio would understand, at least enough to eat and sleep well that night.

"Galo…" Lio tried to say, he knew that he couldn't keep to work this way, he knew he needed some help, some more affection and love for himself, but he  _ needed  _ to help his people first, right?

"I know, I know, you need to keep the burnish safe, but you're doing it already! And you're doing it perfectly fine, but not for you, you need those things too, Lio" Galo said, pointing at some files about the procedure to give the ex-burnish therapy and some money helping.

"Uhh, I hate when you're right!" Lio cried out, after some minutes. He embraces himself, he was cold again and he hated it, he hated all of this, he was finally free, finally he could live like a normal people, like a person, then why he missed so much the fire? The adrenaline in his blood? The promare voices in his head?

"Hey, I'm here for you. Always."

"I'm crying, aren't I?" Lio was indeed crying.

"Yes, and I'm proud of you" said Galo, smiling, wiping away some tears off of Lio face, then proceeding to get up and give his jacket to Lio.

"For crying?" Said Lio, slightly confused, and starting to shed more tears, he was not embarrassed, how could he? he was with Galo, it was impossible to feel embarrassed with his friend, he was so stupid, so sweet, so caring.

But now he was so weak, fragile, he didn't seem like the leader of the mad burnish anymore, and still, Galo menage to make him feel safe, protected, even if he was cold, even if he was tired and with his hair in messy ugly bun, even if he was still wearing Galo's big used t-shirt.

"Oh yeah! Aina told me that crying is a good way to show our emotions and let go the bad feelings"

"You asked Aina about crying?" Lio slightly smiled, surprised that Galo was so interested in things like this, he didn't seem like the person to cry that much.

Galo sighed. "I've seen you cry, something, at night. I'm sorry I've never had the courage to talk to you."

Lio had cried something, at night, he had nightmares, about Kray, about the freeze force, about the promare, about so many things, and he cried, something.

"It's just…" Lio sighed, getting up from the chair, and getting closer to Galo. "Could you…?"

"Hug you?!" 

"Yeah…" Lio and Galo were close, and shared an apartment, and most of their time together, but Lio never initiated a hug, it was always Galo that hugged him, or hold his hand.

So Galo embraced him, he made sure to not squeeze him, like he always did.

"It's just… I don't know? I want to help my people, and I want to help myself too, and honestly if I did it you could have some time for yourself…"

"Hey! I love being with you! But if you could care more for yourself I could help you with other things!"

"Like what?" 

"Memes. Okay, there's other things too, tv series, films, hobbies and you could go to school and study!"

"I want to do that things too." Lio was close to cry again, probably Galo understood, because he tightened his grip on him, and started to brush his messy hair with his hands.

"You can do it Lio, but you have to work less and-"

"And take care of myself, I...I can do it" Galo was right, Lio deserved a good life, he deserved to live like a free persone, have a hobby, maybe star studying, and...be with Galo. "Maybe...Meis and Gueira can help me, and some other burnish too..?" Asked Lio, insecure.

"Yes! YES OH GOD I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Shouted Galo, squeezing Lio, lifting him up.

"GALO PUT ME DOWN NOW-"

"Okay okay, sorry it's just-"

"You're happy for me?"

"Yes, and you've actually opened up about your feelings!" Said Galo putting Lio down.

"I'd like to talk to you…" admitted Lio, sighing, relaxed, and more calm. 

He wanted to talk about his feelings to Galo, he was safe. He was loved...loved?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to take a bath?" Asked Galo, kissing Lio's forehead, trying to make him comfortable, in his arms.

"Together? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've worked too and i honestly need a bath right now" smiled Galo, he had a beautiful smile, Lio knew it, and he couldn't do otherwise than smile too.

  
  


\--------

Galo and Lio have showered together, it was weird thing for bestfriends to do? Absolutely yes.

But their relationship have always been ambiguous, they needed each other, they loved each other, and they knew it, their friends knew it too, but neither Galo and neither Lio wanted to actually tell the other what they were feeling.

They were roommates, Galo had simply asked if Lio had a place to sleep, after saving all the ex-burnish from the ship, and when the leader said that he was simply going to sleep in a shelter, Galo immediately told him no, and bought him home, and from then, they were inseparable.

When both of them were finally in the bathtub, they started talking.

"Galo, do you wanna know something?" Asked Lio, while relaxing in the warm water.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Galo, excitedly lifting his hands out of the water, splashing Lio in the meanwhile. "Sorry." 

"Anyway, when I first took a bath, I was scared of the water" admitted sincerely Lio, smiling.

"WAIT YOU WERE SCARED OF THE WAT-" Shouted out loud Galo, surprised.

"Yes, I know." 

"But why?" Asked legitimately curious Galo, moving closer to Lio.

"Isn't obvious?" Smiled playfully Lio. "Galo, I wasn't always in the condition of taking showers or baths, you know"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…" apologized Galo.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize for something you didn't do Galo" said Lio, trying to cheer him up. "And I was afraid because I thought it would be...cold."

"I'm sorry about that too! Why are you always so cold?"

"I don't have the promare anymore"

"I know…" Galo sounded sorry, but Lio knew it wasn't his fault, obliviously. "But I can make you feel warm! If you want, you can sleep with me, I'm like a big radiator!"

"Sleep together?" Lio blushed a little.

"Lio we're literally in a bathtub together!"

"Okay, you've got a point, mr. firefighter."

"Weren't you like, tired or something?"

"I am" yawned Lio, he was tired, after all the work and the talking, he certainly wasn't used to opening up to others, but for Galo, he could do it. "can we go to bed?"

"Wait! So we are gonna sleep together?!" Asked Galo, actually surprised.

"Yes, but only because you keep me warm"

\-------

So they  _ actually _ got to bed, Lio in his pajamas, and Galo in boxers.

Once they got out of the bathtub, Galo helped Lio drying his hair with the towel.

Galo's room was in fact much warmer than Lio's, and the taller bought some blankets for lio, and they  _ hugged _ , they hugged and cuddled in bed.

Lio  _ was _ warm, he felt protected, in Galo's arms.

"Galo, why do you give me your jacket all the time?"

"You've noticed?" Asked Galo, slightly embarrassed, smiling.

"Yes, of course, you idiot" smiled Lio, kissing Galo's cheek.

"You're always cold, and I notice when you shiver, so I guess I want to keep you warm!"

"Yes, but-  _ why? _ "

"Oh" Exclaimed Galo, thinking about that. "I love you Lio, you know right?"

"I-" Lio knew, he always knew how much he meant for Galo, he knew how much he loved lio. "I know, I know" Lio noticed that Galo was starting to fall asleep, he smiled, snuggling up.

"Good." Galo smiled, too, he was falling asleep, with Lio in his arms, the boy he loved in his arms.

"I love you too, Galo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first English fic, I usually write in Italian so I apologize if you see some mistakes, this is kinda of a vent thing.


End file.
